


На Хотской дуге

by Daisjo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Out of Character, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo
Summary: В году 16 ПБЯ на экраны ДДГ вышел фильм "На Хотской дуге"...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	На Хотской дуге

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан по арту, на котором изображены Люк и Вейдер, устроившие во время битвы на Хоте поединок на сейберах. Увы, выложить его сюда у меня не получилось. Ссылка на днев: https://daisyo.diary.ru/p216084266_absolyutno-bessyuzhetnaya-zarisovka-po-artu.htm

**_Надпись на афише перед премьерой_**  
Смотрите во всех кинотеатрах Империи! Исторический суперблокбастер «На Хотской дуге» - стужа вечных льдов и жар двигателей, холодный расчет и накал страстей, завораживающий реализм и ошеломляющие спецэффекты! Очевидцы событий в съемочной группе, его высочество принц Скайуокер в качестве технического консультанта! Только живые актеры, без оцифровки и дроидных съемок. Для лиц старше 12 стандартных лет.  
  
 _ **«Корусант Дейли»** (сугубо официальное издание, согласовывает с СИБ даже знаки препинания)_  
На этой неделе на экраны страны вышла новинка ИмпериумСинемаСтудио, собравшая полные залы с первого же сеанса. Историческая драма «На Хотской дуге» стала уникальным фильмом, приоткрывающим завесу тайны над событиями недавних лет: гражданской войной Альянса. В центре сюжета – одно из последних масштабных сражений того времени: битва на Хоте, триумф имперской армии. За панорамой космических столкновений и батальных сцен зритель может увидеть жизнь обычных людей, как воинов Империи, так и мятежников Альянса, наполненную то незаметным, но искренним героизмом, то хладнокровным расчетом. Выхваченные режиссером эпизоды сливаются в единое повествование, рассказывая нам то, что скрывалось раньше за короткими строками в учебниках новейшей истории.  
Впервые галактический кинематограф коснулся центральной темы фильма: драмы семейства Скайуокеров, вынужденного пусть и недолго, но воевать на разных сторонах конфликта. Нужно отметить, что данная сюжетная линия обрисована удивительно тактично даже для исторического кино. Такое благое влияние, несомненно, оказали консультации, данные съемочной группе его высочеством Люком Скайуокером. Для достижения максимальной реалистичности в съемках картины принимали участие и иные очевидцы событий на Хоте, как с имперской стороны, так и из рядов бывшего Альянса.  
  
 _ **«История войн»** (научно-популярный еженедельник, полно, подробно и достоверно освещающий все конфликты галактики. Да, со всех ракурсов. 1047 том, выпуск 2)_  
Не секрет, что строгое соблюдение исторических реалий никогда не являлось характерной особенностью массовых фильмов. Не стала, увы, исключением и «Хотская дуга», вышедшая недавно на экраны кинотеатров. Справедливости ради следует заметить, что режиссер приложил немалые усилия для создания должной степени реалистичности: так, ряд сцен был заснят в интерьерах реальных боевых кораблей Империи. Однако правдоподобность деталей, к сожалению, не гарантирует правдоподобности сюжетных ходов картины.  
Так, весьма сомнительным с точки зрения истории представляется столкновение его величества Лорда Вейдера, на тот момент – главнокомандующего флотом, со своим сыном во время штурма повстанческой крепости, а также последующая дуэль. Несмотря на всю выигрышность данной сцены с кинематографической точки зрения, и официальная история, и свидетельства очевидцев в один голос утверждают: в ходе сражения Лорд Вейдер не спускался на поверхность Хота, а руководил лишь той частью боя, что проходила в космосе. Действиями же на самой планете руководил генерал Максимилиан Вирс. Что до его высочества или, как его называли на тот момент времени, коммандера Скайуокера, в схватке за Хот он выступал в качестве лидера эскадрильи истребителей, что также не давало бы ему возможности встретиться с отцом в ближнем бою.  
Если же рассматривать с этой точки зрения сам масштаб показанных военных действий, достоверность фильма опять же не выдерживает критики. Из таких монографий, как «Наземные военные операции 0-23 г.г. от основания Империи» Кристеса Аллера, «Альянс за восстановление Республики: личности, события, легенды» Три’акс Мирриа или шеститомный труд Д. Ж. Лукаса «Звездные войны» (тома 4-6), всем заинтересованным лицам известно, что повстанцы обоснованно придерживались тактики, схожей с силами националистов Джабиима во время Войны Клонов. Внезапные рейды, отсутствие крупных опорных точек (наиболее знаменитые базы Альянса, явинская и хотская, не могут считаться таковыми из-за их невозможности обеспечить проживание сколько-нибудь значительного числа личного состава), активное перемещение по галактике, широкое использование москитных космических кораблей позволяло повстанцам добиваться успеха при объективной малочисленности собственных сил. Тем не менее, любое боевое столкновение с соперником равной или превосходящей мощи было бы для Альянса исключительно опасным: повстанцам просто не хватило бы времени, чтобы вызвать из дальних баз достаточное подкрепление. Из этого следует вывод, что масштабное сражение, подобное показанному на экранах, с большой долей вероятности просто не произошло бы: при малейшей угрозе такового вооруженные силы Альянса экстренно перебазировались бы на очередную резервную точку (что и случалось неоднократно в ходе гражданской войны). В случае же, если бы разведка повстанцев каким-либо образом пропустила такую угрозу, бой был бы куда как более скоротечным.  
Тем не менее, стоит отметить, что своим задачам – патриотическому воспитанию молодежи и привитию ей любви к родной истории – фильм «На Хотской дуге» соответствует. Значимые исторические нестыковки хоть и лишают его одобрения профессионалов, не мешают восприятию неподготовленным зрителем. Картина вызывает широкий эмоциональный отклик в массах, а это позволяет сделать строго определенный вывод: поставленной цели режиссер достиг. Пусть и пожертвовав частично исторической достоверностью.  
  
 _ **«Коруполитен»** (журнал, освещающий почти все виды деятельности разумных в случайно выбранном порядке)_  
Спросите любого зрителя, выходящего из кинотеатра после просмотра «Хотской дуги», что за фильм он просмотрел – и получите ответ: боевик. Масштабные сражения, тонны дюрасталевой брони на единицу площади экрана и прочие прелести современного кинематографа снова собирают полные залы. Но при внимательном взгляде на «Хотскую дугу» стоит задать себе вопрос: а в том ли жанре, что нужно, сняли этот фильм?  
Ведь противостояние Империи и Альянса – только одна, пусть и очень значимая, сюжетная линия «Хотской дуги», и рассказывает оно нам о борьбе идей. А куда более впечатляющим для любого не обделенного сопереживанием зрителя выглядит противостояние личностей – иначе говоря, сюжетная линия семьи Скайуокеров. Трагедия отца и сына, вынужденных стоять друг против друга на разных сторонах войны, заставляет зрителя глубоко сочувствовать героям. Верность своим товарищам и убеждениям, поставленная выше семейных уз, вызывает невольное уважение. Финальная сцена триумфа имперской дипломатии, сделавшей возможным примирение враждующих сторон, позволяет ощутить глубокое удовлетворение… Но то ли это, чего мы ждали от первого фильма, коснувшегося истории императорской семьи?  
Сюжет вращается вокруг тщательно проработанной сценаристами драмы двух Скайуокеров – но не более ли трагичны реальные события, тактично оставленные за кадром? Да, противоборство двух героев, верных своим принципам, позволяет ввести в сценарий впечатляющие сцены боев одаренных – но разве поднять руку на собственного сына-мятежника тяжелее, чем его же, верного тебе и твоей стране, отправить на, может быть, самое опасное из заданий, которое когда-либо выполняли имперские разведчики? И неужели мизерный шанс столкнуться в пылу сражения с отцом страшнее необходимости день за днем улыбаться врагам и стрелять в своих?  
Да, сведения о бойцах невидимого фронта всегда ложатся в самый дальний угол архива, но ведь биография Люка Скайуокера давно известна народу. Период его служения Империи в стане Альянса не раз освещался учеными и журналистами. Даже из императорского дворца уже не поступают опровержения того, что наследник престола во время гражданской войны работал в разведке. Неужели после таких наглядных доказательств нужно было выдумывать драму из ничего? Особенно если учесть, что и реальная история дает все возможности для прочувствованного кинематографического повествования.  
Впрочем, причины такого режиссерского хода очевидны. Кассовые сборы! Массовый блокбастер с боями тяжелой техники и сражениями адептов Силы неизбежно наберет полные залы, тогда как тонкая психологическая драма о подвиге юного разведчика в стане врага и трагедии его отца, вынужденного раз за разом посылать войска на позиции, где находится сын, привела бы в кинотеатры куда меньше народу. Так что настоящему фильму об императорской семье – а не выдумке очередного горе-сценариста – еще только предстоит покорить немногочисленные группы искушенных зрителей. Может быть. Если бюджет наберется.  
  
 ** _ГолоФорум «Короткометраж, длиннометраж, я-не-мерил-метраж»_**  
 _Запись чата 3998: «На Хотской дуге»_  
 **Болтливый Анон** : Народ, кто смотрел «Дугу»? Годнота или нах?  
 **Куатский механик** : Ну, я. Мне зашло. Но я ж технодрочер и шел цивилизованно пофапать на тяжелую технику. Матчасть у них зачетная, хвалю.  
 **Лотал рулит!** : Не сильно наврали?  
 **Куатский механик** : А хз. Я ж по МЛА специализируюсь, а с шагоходов меня тупо прет. В эпизоде со стартом тай-файтеров предполетную подготовку урезали зверски. Но это нормально, она штатно сорок минут занимает и восемь – если экстренно, из А-готовности.  
 **Мойнара-41723** : Да, пожалуй, нетехнодрочеры бы заскучали.  
 **Анонимный Доброжелатель** : Мне кажется, или кое-кто тут разбалтывает на весь чат флотские секреты?  
 **Лотал рулит!** : Мне кажется, или кое-кто тут из СИБ?  
 **Анонимный Доброжелатель** : Какая СИБ, я вас умоляю. Я просто анонимный доброжелатель.  
 **Куатский механик** : При чем тут, к хаттам, секреты, Устав учить надо! И регламенты техобслуживания. Совершенно открытые документы, читай не хочу.  
 **Анонимный Доброжелатель** : Под грифом ДСП.  
 **Куатский механик** : Я и говорю. Этот ваш ДСП даже паршивый астродроид взломает.  
 **R2D2** : Разумеется, взломает. Астродроиды вообще отличаются умом и сообразительностью. Чем не всегда могут похвастаться органики.  
 **Болтливый Анон** : Эй, на Куате, а про фильм-то что можешь сказать?  
 **Куатский механик** : Что-что. Вот ты не знаешь, что спрашивать меня про сюжет, тематику и глубокий внутренний конфликт главгероя – бесполезно. Впрочем, если главгероем будет шагоход…  
 **Рыжая-бесстыжая** : Да кому она нужна в «Дуге», эта техника? Ах, какие там мальчики, какие типажи! Обнять и фапать!  
 **Мойнара-41723** : Хе-хе-хе, кто-то запал на его высочество…  
 **Рыжая-бесстыжая** : Фиг тебе, на его величество.  
 **Червячок** : Он же в броне по самые гланды!  
 **Рыжая-бесстыжая** : Так в этом-то самый кайф!  
 **Куатский механик** : Мадам знает толк в извращениях. Гаечный ключ одолжить? Или открывалку?  
 **Рыжая-бесстыжая** : Со своим ходим.  
 **Еме18ст** : Смотрела. Качественный патриотический боевик, хорошая семейная линия. Удивительно, но повстанцев даже не вымазали грязью по самые уши. Обычно заказные фильмы таким страдают. А тут не героическая армия Света в сияющих белых доспехах сражается с полчищами Тьмы, а нормальные люди на обеих сторонах. Приятно удивлена.  
 **Куатский механик** : Они просто постремались перекрасить Лорда Вейдера. Ему-то армию Света в бой вести колер не позволяет.  
 **Еме18ст** : Но вот общая хуманоцентричность огорчила. Подавляющее большинство актеров – люди. Алиены близких к людям рас встречаются, но редко и на вторых ролях.  
 **Куатский механик** : Ну, тут-то как раз логично, фильм-то про имперскую армию! В которой, на минуточку, экзоты только на самозащите своих систем служат. И такие подразделения на Хот не ходили, дома сидели.  
 **ЯЛиловый** : Или в дальней разведке. За экзотами – это к Трауну, он таких любит.  
 **Рыжая-бесстыжая** : Таких – это экзотов или экзотолюбов?  
 **ЯЛиловый** : А всех.  
 **МисЭнаир** : Не всех, а культурное наследие! И глубокие самобытные традиции наций!  
 **ЯЛиловый** : И тебя тоже любит.  
 **Еме18ст** : Не спорю. Но ситуация, когда все присутствующие в фильме алиены выступают только на стороне зла, заметно напрягает.  
 **Неджедай** : А это потому, что ни у кого не выходит посмотреть на фильм достаточно широко. Или достаточно узко, как вариант. Во втором случае это история семейной драмы – и какая разница, торчат ли у третьего чувака слева монтралы из-под летного шлема? А если смотреть широко, нет вообще ни добра, ни зла, только сделанные с чувством и от души человеческие ошибки. Как все свои ошибки осознали – так сразу и напрочь помирились…  
 **Еме18ст** : Между прочим, от этого примирения по Галактике до сих пор тридцать девять локальных конфликтов подавляются с особой жестокостью!  
 **Анонимный Доброжелатель** : Мадам, не нервничайте так. А то ведь подавим.  
 **Червячок** : И почему, кстати, на вторых ролях-то? А Чубакка? Один из центральных персонажей, стопроцентный алиен и вообще очень положительная фигура!  
 **Еме18ст** : Выраженное комическое амплуа, роль спутника героя при второстепенном действующем лице (Хан Соло) и принадлежность к повстанцам, т.е. стороне всемирного Зла.  
 **МисЭнаир** : А алиенов, кстати, не только среди персонажей мало. Актеры тоже почти все люди. Хотя среди тех же тви’леков или ботанов полно прекрасных мастеров.  
 **Куатский механик** : Спокойно, бро. Там половина массовки – экзоты. Просто под шлемами не видно.  
 **Рыжая-бесстыжая** : И Лорда Вейдера тоже экзот играл. Вуки. По росту подбирали.  
 **Болтливый Анон** : Гонишь!  
 **Рыжая-бесстыжая** : А где ты найдешь обычного человека с такой пластикой, как у милорда? Эти движения, эта тяжеловесная грация, эта харизма ИЗРа на боевом курсе…  
 **Мойнара-41723** : И неповторимое пыхтение!  
 **Червячок** : Вейдер не пыхтит! Звук респиратора добавлен для антуража.  
 **Мойнара-41723** : А ты с ним что, лично обнимался?  
 **Рыжая-бесстыжая** : Да ладно, зато какой антураж! И, согласитесь, вся галактика теперь узнает милорда по характерной озвучке.  
 **Куатский механик** : Грация достигается парой десятков килограммов утяжелителей.  
 **Мойнара-41723** : А харизма – сейбером.  
 **Еме18ст** : Кстати, о сейберах. Бои одаренных действительно очень украшают общую картину. Другое дело, что они в значительной мере отвлекают внимание зрителя от социально-политической линии в фильме. Но это и понятно, снимали-то боевик.  
 **Куатский механик** : Неудивительно. Там же его высочество лично консультировал.  
 **Начинающий мечник** : Хреново консультировал.  
 **Лотал рулит!** : А чего так?  
 **Начинающий мечник** : Боевка, в принципе, поставлена удовлетворительно. До настоящих сражений одаренных, конечно, как до Корбоса на карачках, но для сценического фехтования сойдет. В конце концов, актеры даже знают, с какой стороны держаться за меч и в какие части противника тыкать лезвием, по сравнению с большинством боевиков это стремительный прогресс. Но вот стили боя главных героев никакой критики не выдерживают. Да любому, хоть сколько-нибудь разбирающемуся в фехтовании, видно: в кадре Лорд Вейдер применяет Соресу. Не чистую третью форму, разбавленную актерской импровизацией, но вполне узнаваемую. И как это стыковать с образом героя? Особенно если учесть, что Лорд Вейдер с юности предпочитал пятую форму боя, а Соресу использовал только когда иначе совсем никак.  
 **Мойнара-41723** : Может, у него с возрастом вкусы поменялись!  
 **Лотал рулит!** : Так, у нас что, очевидец в чате? А можно коротко про формы боя? Для непрофессионалов.  
 **Начинающий мечник** : Да легко. Пять сек.  
 **Болтливый Анон** : Ты нафига это спросил? Он же теперь простыню на полчата сваяет. Этот долбанный экстраверт на всех фехтовальных форумах завсегдатай, в такие дебри сейберомашества лезет, что любой джедай мозги себе свернет.  
 **Лотал рулит!** : Так интересно же. Кто не хочет, пускай проматывает. А если чел разбирается, это круто!  
 **Начинающий мечник** : Так. Третья форма, Соресу. Краткая характеристика – «чур, я в домике». Сидишь с мечом в обнимку, и пока ты в радиусе его действия – тебя ничего не колышет. Десяток противников с бластерами? Пох. Десяток противников без бластеров? Еще более пох. Агрессивный Лорд, жаждущий твоего тела? Тоже пох (но недолго). Форма оборонительного характера, разрабатывалась для противодействия плотному бластерному огню. Самая заметная для непрофессионалов фишка – меч располагается очень близко к телу, руки работают на маленькой амплитуде. Благодаря этому в домике можно сидеть очень долго, выковыривать задолбаются: раньше у врага терпение лопнет, чем у тебя руки устанут. Правда, самому задолбаться отмахиваться тоже очень даже запросто.  
Пятая форма, Джем Со. Краткая характеристика – «я танк, кто не спрятался, я не виноват». Смять противника, задавить массой, намотать на траки, попрыгать сверху. Видишь врага? Подойди к нему и наглядно объясни, почему именно он пришел сюда зря. Он поймет. Очень наступательная форма, мастер Джем Со – это такой танк с сейбером. Несет всем мир и порядок через превосходящую огневую мощь. Основная фишка – динамика боя: врага незатейливо давят постоянными атаками и загоняют в угол. В пятый.  
И кто мне теперь скажет, что больше подходит Лорду Вейдеру? М?  
 **Рыжая-бесстыжая** : Да, «мир через превосходящую огневую мощь» – это так по-имперски! Обожаю.  
 **Лотал рулит!** : Хм, действительно, оборонительная позиция его величеству как-то вовсе не к лицу. Спасибо, Начинающий, это было круто!  
 **Червячок** : Угу. А актерам что из перечисленного реально освоить за время подготовки к съемкам? Люди, которые могут взаправду изображать из себя шагоход в боевом режиме, обычно в кино не работают.  
 **МисЭнаир** : Забрака надо было приглашать. У них хорошо с выносливостью.  
 **ЯЛиловый** : И какого фига, собственно, Лорду тогда эту защитную форму впихнули? Реально ведь не подходит по характеру!  
 **Рыжая-бесстыжая** : Хе, да если бы его величество гонял сына Джем Со, отмеченная каждым первым критиком линия Скайуокеров закончилась бы на середине фильма. А оставшуюся часть экранного времени милорд бы своего отпрыска хоронил. Под курганом из трупов поверженных врагов.  
 **Начинающий мечник** : О стиле боя молодого Скауйокера… гм, о стиле боя исторического прототипа я ничего сказать не могу. Плохого – потому что патриот Империи, а хорошего – просто не могу. Работает – и ладно. Но движения актера явно основаны на шестой форме, Ниман: этакой попытке сделать, чтобы и атака была восхитительной, и защита изумительной, и бластерные выстрелы во врагов обратно летали, и зрители от восторга писались. Короче, делаем всё, но одинаково хреново. Выбор, кстати, обоснован и прототипу подходит.  
 **Подтатамный Тролль** : Друг мой, ну какой же это, к ситхам, Ниман? Ни следа гармонии, ни толики отрешения от эмоций, ни грамма разумного чередования приемов! Мастер Ниман свободно комбинирует техники иных форм, соединяя их в зависимости от тактической необходимости, его действия – строго просчитанная паутина вероятностей, заплетенная на собственных знаниях и слиянии с Силой. А здесь? Это даже не попытки воодушевленного юнлинга в Джуйо, это, кхм… «я его слепила из того, что было, Реваном прихлопнула, Малаком добила». Как оно вообще работает – не понимаю.  
 **Болтливый Анон** : Ну всё, понеслась душа по кочкам. Сейчас начнется.  
 **Начинающий мечник** : Я мог бы многое пояснить за шестую форму, ее недостатки и за то, где именно и в насколько расчлененном виде я наблюдал ее адептов, но нас тогда забанят нахрен. Короче, пошли в личку.  
 **Подтатамный Тролль** : Пошли.  
 _Начинающий мечник покидает чат  
Подтатамный Тролль покидает чат_  
 **Лотал рулит!** : Эх, лучше б тут похоливарились…  
 **Куатский механик** : Не о том думаем, господа. Кто нам вообще сказал, что бой между Скайуокерами не был в той или иной степени постановочным? По сюжету фильма у Люка до Хота практики не больше года. А Лорд Вейдер к тому времени не один десяток джедаев на меч нанизал.  
 **ЯЛиловый** : Ну, сына-то не нанизал бы небось.  
 **Куатский механик** : Вот-вот! И что ему было, на виду у всего шагоходного подразделения предлагать, мол, давай забьем на эту ситхову драку и до ближайшей кантины? Не стал бы драться – окружающие наверняка что-нибудь бы заподозрили: чего это Лорд очередного джедая долго не крошит, с шириной ломтиков определяется? Вот и сидел его величество в обороне, пока войска из кадра не сдвинулись.  
 **MirageMaster** : Отродясь молодой Скайуокер джедаем не был. Не та у него для этого наследственность.  
 **Червячок** : Он наверняка пытался! В Альянсе же сражались и другие одаренные. Если бы он оказался темным – могло и прилететь!  
 **Главмех дурдома** : Для сюжета это не имеет абсолютно никакого значения. В той ситуации примерно одинаково действовали бы что джедай, что ситх, что одаренный-самоучка.  
 **Болтливый Анон** : Вот, наконец-то умная мысль в треде. Кому надо про Стороны Силы высказаться – в соседнее обсуждение, а то забанят за флуд. А мне лично идея постановочного боя зашла, хотелось бы еще покурить.  
 **ЯЛиловый** : Кстати, да, что ж Лорд-то время тянул? Скайуокер, понятно, ждал, пока с Хота хоть часть повстанцев уберется? А Лорду что? Улучил момент, шваркнул по башке и поволок на ИЗР мозги вправлять.  
 **Мойнара-41723** : Под бурные и продолжительные аплодисменты слэшеров.  
 **Куатский механик** : Вот сейчас из-за угла высунется Анонимный доброжелатель и ка-ак…  
 **Анонимный Доброжелатель** : Да вы продолжайте, продолжайте. Я очень внимательно слушаю.  
 **Мойнара-41723** : А я что? Я не имею ни малейшего намерения оскорблять его величество. Я и на секунду не могу представить, чтобы он был снизу!  
 **Червячок** : Э, ребята, мы вроде не про те сейберы говорили.  
 **Рыжая-бесстыжая** : Если бы по башке и на ИЗР – сюжет бы полетел к хаттам.  
 **Куатский механик** : А зачем по башке? У них же и так конфликт только на публику. Исторические треды почитайте.  
 **Лотал рулит!** : А где?  
 **Куатский механик** : Идешь на форум «Как всё было на самом деле», забиваешь в поиск «скайуокеросрач» и наслаждаешься.  
 **Лотал рулит!** : Две тысячи страниц с хвостиком?! Э… а можно коротко? Для непрофессионалов.  
 **Болтливый Анон** : Там же самый кайф в подробностях!  
 **Мойнара-41723** : Если коротко – Скайуокер-младший в Альянсе работал имперским разведчиком, передавал отцу стратегическую информацию. А потом случился Эндорский мир, и его высочество попал под амнистию. То, что он служил в разведке, очень секретно, но все и так знают.  
 **Еме18ст** : Признаться, не думаю, что эта версия имеет под собой какое-либо основание, кроме слухов, распускаемых имперскими спецслужбами. Сыну настолько высокопоставленного лица, каковым был Вейдер даже во время правления Палпатина, едва ли позволили бы работать на вражеской территории. Малейшая оплошность – и Альянс получает мощнейший рычаг давления на Вейдера. Проще предположить, что Скауйокер был перебежчиком из Империи.  
 **Куатский механик** : Да ладно, еще скажи, что его высочество и правда записался в Альянс из-за высоких идеологических мотивов.  
 **Еме18ст** : Возможно, для Скайуокера как для человека с достойными моральными принципами один из перегибов имперской политики стал последней каплей, заставив его перейти на правильную сторону. И я вполне допускаю, что он испытывал некоторые угрызения совести, сражаясь против бывших товарищей.  
 **Неджедай** : Вообще-то, если угрызаться совестью за рычагами истребителя – недолго и влететь куда-нибудь.  
 **Рыжая-бесстыжая** : На самом деле всё было не так!  
 **Червячок** : Ну?  
 **Рыжая-бесстыжая** : В Альянсе Лорд Вейдер сына просто прятал! От тогдашнего императора!  
 **Лотал рулит!** : От дедушки?  
 **Рыжая-бесстыжая** : Вот ты не знаешь, какие нравы в императорских дворцах. Его бывшее величество ни сыну, ни внуку особо не доверял, опасался, что свергнут. Вот милорд и инсценировал смерть Люка, а самого его запихал в Альянс, чтоб уж точно не нашли!  
 **Куатский механик** : Заметьте: опасался-то не без причин.  
 **Анонимный Доброжелатель** : Напоминаю, что его императорское величество Шив Палпатин скончался от сердечного приступа на второй Звезде Смерти.  
 **Главмех дурдома** : Увидев ее вживую и осознав, что бюджет опять распилили.  
 **Рыжая-бесстыжая** : Вот, видите, Анонимный доброжелатель подтверждает!  
 **Болтливый Анон** : Не видим.  
 **Рыжая-бесстыжая** : А зря.  
 **Куатский механик** : Да ладно, наверняка это была не станция, а обманка. Не верю, что после эпичного конца первой ЗС армейское руководство всерьез захотело строить вторую.  
 **Главмех дурдома** : Смелая точка зрения. Мне нравится. Однако утаить от императора, что на орбите Эндора вместо недостроенной боевой станции висит массогабаритный макет без реактора, двигателей и турболазера, было бы малореально.  
 **Куатский механик** : Так у них это надолго и не получилось. Как раз до Эндорского мира, пока его бывшее величество станцию не посетило.  
 **Еме18ст** : К слову об Эндорском мире. Финальная сцена фильма, увы, не выдерживает критики как с точки зрения реализма, так и с позиции оригинальности. Всеобщее ликование при торжественном построении вооруженных сил Альянса и Империи практически рука об руку – неужели режиссер действительно именно так представляет себе подписание мирного договора?  
 **Мойнара-41723** : Да ладно, если упороться в реализм, там надо вставлять пару недель предварительных переговоров под веселыми ИЗРами! Это только для политодрочеров.  
 **Еме18ст** : Именно, «под веселыми ИЗРами». А в фильме финальное примирение подано практически общим решением участников конфликта, при этом активное давление со стороны имперской группировки старательно замалчивается. И последняя сцена подозрительно напоминает некоторые документальные съемки Альянса.  
 **ЯЛиловый** : Это про архивные кадры награждения повстанческих диверсантов, взорвавших ЗС-1? Да, сходство есть. Но только в композиции. Если приглядеться, видно, что переснимали.  
 **МисЭнаир** : Не диверсантов, а пилотов.  
 **Куатский механик** : Ой, вот не надо тут про пилотов! Опять взорвали Звезду Смерти торпедой в задницу? Идите в тред технодрочеров, страницы 37-98, там подробно описано, какова вероятность попасть одним выстрелом в вентиляционную шахту, да чтобы торпеду еще и не отклонили внутренние щиты реактора, да чтобы с одного удара жахнуло… Инженеры Империи не были настолько идиотами, чтобы не предусмотреть такую возможность атаки. А вот от диверсии, халатности и просто от дурака абсолютной защиты не существует.  
 **Червячок** : Особенно от дурака с протонной торпедой.  
 **Рыжая-бесстыжая** : Да и договор не на явинской базе подписывали. Ее уже давно покинули к тому времени.  
 **Натуралист-любитель** : А жаль.  
 **MirageMaster** : Кстати, о базах повстанцев. Червячок, мы недовольны. Вот вы на Дантуине сидели. На Явине сидели. На Хоте сидели. Что ж на наш, хм, Морабанд не заглянули-то? Как раз ведь по всем критериям подходящая планета. Тихо, пустынно, умеренная активность биосферы, случайный корабль хорошо если раз в полгода залетит… Любо-дорого прятаться!  
 **Червячок** : Э, а я-то тут при чем? Я вообще нейтрал, за ребелей у нас в треде нынче Еме18ст, к ней все претензии.  
 **MirageMaster** : При том, что кое-кто к нам никак в гости не соберется. А ведь мы ждем. Скучаем, можно сказать.  
 **Червячок** : Хатт. Ладно, в конце квартала прилечу.  
 **Главмех дурдома** : Прилетим.  
 **Рыжая-бесстыжая** : А меня возьмете? Если уж Червячку можно, то и мне тоже!  
 **Подтатамный Тролль** : Нет там ничего интересного. Гарантирую.  
 **Неджедай** : А я уже знаю, кто пойдет у вас в охранении…  
 **MirageMaster** : Можно. Всем можно.  
 _Червячок покидает чат  
Главмех дурдома покидает чат  
Рыжая-бесстыжая покидает чат  
Неджедай покидает чат_  
 **Лотал рулит!** : Мне кажется, или я опять что-то не понял?


End file.
